


Twilight One Shots

by Xoxo_Sadie21



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hehehe, i have no explanation as to why i write for this fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xoxo_Sadie21/pseuds/Xoxo_Sadie21





	Twilight One Shots

You don’t remember when the nightmare began or when it ended. The worst thing was that your mind would trick you like that. You remembered feeling scared, more scared than you ever felt in a long time. Everything had been stripped from your safety and laid bare for the dream demons to reach for you, to bring you tumbling down, and that was all that happened. You would go to sleep, knowing that the inevitability of your dreams being ruined by the demons you used to let in so easily, and you would sleep anyways. It wasn’t like you had a choice. When you wouldn’t properly take care of yourself, there was always that one person— that one  _flawless_ enigma— who would make it his life’s duty to make sure you did the right things. 

When sleep felt heavy on your shoulders, he was there, watching over you. It was like your soul called out to him even without you knowing even though you always needed him. 

He was your safe haven. 

When your eyes would flutter shut, and the darkness would consume your very being, you made sure to keep that hold on what little of the outside world you could. At times you would slip, and you would tumble down this narrowed path of every single nightmare you have lived through. Like when Edward begged the Volturi to end his suffering just because of a misunderstanding— because he thought that you were gone, dead. 

Or when you found out that Edward was leaving Forks in spite of his fear for your safety. It was because he didn’t want to lose you, to lose hope. He didn’t want to lose the part of him that felt alive only because you existed. He didn’t want to risk your life from his recklessness, and the forceful imagination of what could become of you if you stayed with him. 

Because in a way… Edward was like poison. He was venomous only in the ways that created a better place for  _you_. 

He was your light when you were encompassed in that infectious, blackening pit. A void was what you referred to it as. 

It was… evil, and maybe the exact perception of it. 

When the walls of your reality slipped away, you could feel yourself being pulled down by an invisible force so strong that when you tried to scream, it felt as though translucent hands were gripping at your voice box. The air was stiff, and you were losing oxygen pretty quickly. 

You inhaled with a strangled breath, and then—

You startled awake. 

Your hands instantly reached to grab for something, for an anchor. Your hands greedily entwined around another hand, much larger than your own, and much colder. And as your fingers curled around those of the other, a sense of calm washed over you. It wasn’t a normal feeling for you— it was much more meaningful and sacred. Whenever you touched Edward, you could feel the world shifting in its wake. You could feel every little speck of devotion that resigned within his fingertips as they glided across your skin, or how undeniably soft his touch was. 

“(Name)?” A dreadfully quiet voice reached your ears. 

“Nightmare.” You whispered through the darkness of the room. Your room. You were in your room, there was no reason for your heart to feel like it was being squeezed. His hand tightened around yours and you inhaled slowly, trying to force your mind into believing you were okay. You weren’t dreaming anymore. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” The deep timbre of his voice resonated within you, and his lips, light as a feather, brushed softly over the tips of your fingers. In the dark, you were unable to make out his face, but you could barely see the defining structure of his jaw and the striking and attentive gold-yellow of his eyes. 

He asked because it was his way of respecting your boundaries. He asked because if he could have it any other way, and if he were allowed to read your mind, then he would already know what was bothering you. If there was anything in the world that Edward despised, it was that he was incapable of knowing what went on inside that precious mind of yours. 

Panic twisted a blade in your gut, and you inhaled as your hands curled around the fabric of his shirt. The action startled him briefly, and something extreme ignited in his veins; he pulled you into him, impossibly closer. The feeling of your warmth sent a universal spark through his entire body and he shuddered, but it wasn’t enough to calm his querulous mind from your discomfort. 

“I almost lost you again.” Something frayed the edges of your words, and you curled further into him; inviting and comforting. You wrapped your arms around his middle, feeling his tighten around you. Fear spiked at your lungs, and you screwed your eyes shut— not wanting to bare the monstrosity you deemed your darkest secret. There was nothing more humiliating than to have your weakness laid barren for the world to see. 

Laid out for the one person you never wanted to see that side of you. 

“I tried to be strong, Edward. I tried… I just—”

“Hey,” he crooned, brushing the hair from your face to see you more clearly. Even as your face was still burrowed into his chest, he noticed the apprehension was clear and that every single fiber in him begged to put an end to your suffering. “That will  _never_ happen.” 

A beat of silence passed before, “It almost did.” 

His lungs constricted inside of his chest, and his face contorted in anguish. Puling you closer into him, he rested his chin on top of your head and screwed his eyes tight. It felt as if needles were pricking at his insides as he listened to every toilsome intake of breath you made. His emotions were heightened, and with the bonus of you being his Mate, he felt possibly everything twice as much.

“Edward, can you promise me something?” Your voice was muffled against his chest. 

“Anything.” He had said it without a moment’s hesitation. Without thinking, unmoving.  

You strayed from the topic that you’ve been dying to bring up ever since finding out about Edward and his family of vampires. There wasn’t a morally damaged bone in your body, but the thought of being turned did somewhat excite you; it would mean that you’d be able to spend the rest of eternity with the person you were irrevocably in love with. But on the other hand, you didn’t want to not grow old… you wanted to live a normal human life, and you wanted to live it with the one person who would never grow at the same pace as you. 

“What’s wrong?” He knew you were dreading on something, he just didn’t know what it was and despite him having the ability to read minds, he was not allowed to read yours, and even if he could, it was impossible. There was an invisible barricade that he could never break. 

“I want you to promise that you will respect my decision if I change my mind about…”

He inhaled and pressed on attentively, “About turning you?” 

“About turning me,” you nodded, pulling away from your hibernation to look up at him through long lashes. “I’m not saying I already changed my mind, but…” you touched his cheek, fingers mingling with his cold skin. You were used to it. “I don’t think I can live a life without experiencing more than just old age… there is an entire world of possibilities out there, and I want to live through it all. With you.” 

His eyes searched yours. 

“Edward, I love you.” You breathed out and bumped your nose with his, brushing his cheek tenderly with the pad of your thumb. Desperation clawed at your trachea and you squeezed your eyes tight, your body needing to mold with his in that moment. Everything gravitated towards him, and you weren’t bothered by that fact, even if it did sound pathetic. 

He didn’t move an inch, but his breathing hitched, and his eyes closed when your warm lips caressed against the coldness of his. 

“I love you entirely too much to let go of this,” you whispered into his mouth, insides swarming, crumbling, reaching. “Please. Just promise me.” 

His hands pawed at the back of your thighs, and swiftly, he pulled you on top of him. You had him caged between your legs, every bit of warmth fading, but it never bothered you, never made you feel like all your warmth was going someplace out of your reach. You knew you would get it back, and even then, as he held you with every ounce of undying devotion. 

“I love  _you_.” He spoke it like a vow, a lovesickness he only ever yearned for around you. 

His fingers dug into the skin on the back of your thighs, like a puppy feening for attention. You dipped your head and kissed him once, the chill of his lips sending your heart skyrocketing. The hairs on your arms stood on end, and heat infected the area between your thighs then proceeded to spread until you felt it in every place possible. Desire filled you, and before you could pull yourself away fully, your body subconsciously lured you back to his, lips colliding with his once more in a moment of greedy, crazed affection. 

He had to stop himself before things escalated, and with you, he needed he utter self-control to pull back. As your lips blindly followed his, he felt himself smile. 

“I promise.” 

And you hoped that would be enough.


End file.
